


This is how you remind me... of what I really am

by keepfacepalm



Series: This is how you remind me... of what I really am [2]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, John Grimm is Leonard McCoy, Rated For Violence, Reaper just wants to be left alone, Reaper!Bones, Shit Hits The Fan, Spock Prime is awesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfacepalm/pseuds/keepfacepalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все встанет на свои места, отец. Все встанет на свои места.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how you remind me... of what I really am

**Author's Note:**

> Так как у меня плохо с головой, Сарджа зовут Люк Хоббс но это ни на что не влияет  
> One to the head. One to the heart. (англ.) - Один - в голову. Один - в сердце. Имеется ввиду выстрел, Джон Гримм рекомендовал это Саманте как верный способ убить его в случае мутации.  
> In God we trust (англ) - на Бога уповаем.  
> Автор неудержимо фапает на Жнеца и ничего не может и не хочет с собой поделать

**One to the head. One to the heart.**

  
  
Предсказуемо, Джим воспринял новости плохо. Прямо совсем хуево.  
Жнец вздохнул и откинулся затылком на стенку. На нем были черные штаны и черная же водолазка. Синюю форму врача у него забрали (потому что он не имеет на нее права).  
Хан счастливо улыбался ему с расстояния пары метров. И между ними не было стекла. Потому что доктор Леонард Маккой до выяснения обстоятельств и подробного разбирательства был заключен в камеру. Вместе с опасным преступником, который радостно заверил, что он никогда не поднимет руку на отца. Не так был воспитан.  
Выражение лица Джима в тот момент…  
 _За что, Боунз?_  
Как ты мог, Боунз?  
Почему ты мне лгал, Боунз?  
Все повторяется, как когда-то в Олдувае. Один — в сердце, другой —в голову.  
Я тебе не отец.  
Я не Боунз.  
То, что он никогда не мог сказать — никогда не скажет — вслух.  
Он опирается локтями на колени и прячет лицо в ладонях.   
Они любят его. Оба.  
Он нужен им. Обоим.  
Он предает их. Обоих.  
Сардж, Люк, старый друг… Почему же ты не сумел захватить меня с собой в ад?  
Глядя на стремительно разворачивающийся пиздец, он уже не считает жизнь Сэм ценой, оправдывающей его существование.  
  
— Отец?  
Хан садится рядом и кладет руку ему на плечо. На его лице выражение искреннего раскаяния. И Жнец ни секунды не сомневается, что он действительно жалеет, что доставляет "отцу" неудобства.  
— Я сожалею. Но оглянись. Неужели они стоят твоего заступничества?  
Маккой — нет, Гримм — глубоко вдыхает.  
— Ты спас их цивилизацию. Ты служил с ними бок о бок. Я не сомневаюсь, что они обязаны тебе жизнями. Посмотри, чем они тебе отплатили.  
Он обводит рукой ярко освещенную камеру. За стеклом стоит охрана, держа руки на рукоятях оружия.  
— Подумай об этом. Подумай о них — тех, кто готов отвернуться от тебя в мгновение ока. И подумай о нас, твоих детях, всегда готовых принять тебя.  
— Хан.  
Как, ну как он может убить того, кто загорается изнутри от звука его голоса? Жнец поднимает руку и растрепывает чужие волосы. Улыбка Хана затмевает корабельное освещение. Он прислоняется лбом к плечу Джона.  
— Все встанет на свои места, отец. Все встанет на свои места.  
  
В десятке метров от них Джим Кирк сжимает челюсти и пытается снова научиться дышать.  
Это не просто боль от предательства.  
Это зависть.  
Это ревность.  
Но орудия корабля адмирала Маркуса нацелены на "Энтерпрайз", в торпедах лежат живые люди — дети Боунза? — и вокруг столько лжи, что истина имеет гораздо меньшее значение, чем выживание.  
  
Когда Хан уходит с Джимом, чтобы провернуть смертельный номер — совершенно типичный для обоих — Джон не находит в себе сил предупредить ни одного, ни другого.  
Не делай этого, Хан. Это плохо окончилось в прошлый раз и так же окончится и в этот. Не верь ему, Джим. Он предал человечество в прошлый раз, он предаст и в этот.  
Один — в сердце. Один — в голову.  
Бесконечное чувство вины.  
Перед Сарджем.  
Перед Сэм.  
Перед Ханом.  
Перед людьми.  
Перед сверхлюдьми.  
Перед Джимом.  
Перед экипажем "Энтерпрайз".  
Он сидит неподвижно, пока равнодушный голос Спока не уведомляет его:   
"Доктор Гримм. Возможно, вам стоит это увидеть".  
  
На ближайшем экране появляется изможденное морщинами лицо вулканца.  
— Здравствуй, старый друг. Как ты там говорил?.. Все опять пошло по пизде, я смотрю.  
У Джона вырывается болезненный смешок.  
— Я вижу, мы действительно друзья.  
— Это не твоя вина, — продолжает… посол Спок? – Но тебе пора разнять детей.  
— Как?  
— Так же, как и всегда, — старый вулканец пожимает плечами. – Я никогда не понимал, как у тебя это получалось. Но у тебя это всегда получалось.  
Джон открывает рот, чтобы возразить.  
— Извлечение криокамер завершено, капитан, — докладывает женский голос на заднем плане.  
— Мистер Спок… — их Спок говорит с легким замешательством, — вы уверены, что мы можем ему верить?  
Гость из будущего усмехается.  
— Ему — не обязательно. В него — безусловно.  
  


**Честного не жди слова – я тебя предам снова.**

  
  
Он знал, что так будет. Вот просто ни секунды не сомневался. И ничего, ничего не сделал, чтобы это предотвратить.  
Мостик чужого корабля. Окровавленное лицо Джима и Хан, держащий оружие у его горла. Требующий вернуть ему торпеды. Требующий вернуть ему отца.   
И он —не отец, не Боунз — Жнец, готовый в очередной раз доказать, что верить ему — плохая идея.  
Старый Спок сказал, что надо верить в него.   
Сардж верил в него.  
Хан верит в него.  
Джим верил в него.   
И куда это их всех привело?  
  
Он стоит в медотсеке и сквозь морозные узоры смотрит на лица, которых он не знает. Самая большая глупость в этой галактике — любить его.  
— Доктор Гримм, — их Спок напоминает о своем существовании. – Мощность торпед…  
— Я выживу, — равнодушно отмахивается Джон. — Хан выживет.  
— Если вы настаиваете.  
  
Он ненавидит телепортацию. Потому что ощущения от нее такие же, как от Ковчега.   
Он успевает заметить, как Джим и Кэрол возвращаются на "Энтерпрайз". Он успевает заметить выражение триумфа на лице Хана.  
А потом семьдесят три торпеды взрываются, и Жнец сжимает челюсти, потому что ярость Хана от предательства как всегда направлена не на него. Он кричит, задыхаясь от боли и ярости, а Джон не находит в себе сил сказать, что его братья и сестры живы.  
Он просто подходит ближе и кладет руку на чужое плечо.  
Хан опирается на него, задыхаясь от горя, ищет у него поддержки.  
Жнец выдавливает из себя улыбку и нажимает на точки на его шее, отправляющие сверхчеловека в беспамятство.  
  
Они стоят и смотрят друг на друга. Окровавленный Джим, опирающийся на капитанское кресло. Заплаканная Кэрол, баюкающая сломанную ногу. Каменно-невозмутимый Спок, сохраняющий чуть ли не парадную стойку. Побелевшая Ухура, чьи руки дрожат над сигнальной панелью. И Джон, держащий на руках безвольное тело Хана.  
  
А потом у "Энтерпрайз" отказывает варп-двигатель.  
  


**In God we trust**

  
  
Джон точно знает, что его нервные клетки, равно как и любые другие, восстанавливаются. Но когда он видит, что происходит на мостике "Энтерпрайз" — ровно до того момента, как обрывается сигнал — он начинает в этом сомневаться.  
Ему кажется, что его сердце сейчас остановится. Он лишь крепче, до побелевших костяшек, прижимает к себе обмякшее тело Хана.   
Посол Спок был неправ. Все не просто пошло по пизде — оно по ней рвануло на десятом варпе.  
  
Когда каким-то чудом (Джим, это сделал Джим), "Энтерпрайз" снова зависает на орбите и Джона переносят обратно, вежливый голос Спока просит его пройти в медотсек.  
Он следует указаниям.  
Вместе с суетой медперсонала его встречает временно исполняющий обязанности капитана и совершенно спокойно выдает.  
— Джим умер, доктор Гримм. Сделайте что-нибудь. Пожалуйста.  
Жнец неверяще смотрит на вулканца.  
— Я просто следую совету своей старшей и более мудрой версии. Я верю в вас.  
— Ты сошел с ума, парень, — начинает тираду Джон, но потом резко затыкается, вспоминая о том, кого держит на руках. — Есть вероятность, что мы все жестоко об этом пожалеем, — предупреждает он.  
Жнец обводит взглядом окружающих: Кристин, Ухура, Спок. Он с ужасом видит в их глазах ростки непоколебимой веры.   
— Да будь я проклят.  
  
Он работает как одержимый, пытаясь забыться в формулах и расчетах. Забыть об этих глупых детях.  
Один — в голову. Один — в сердце.  
Ха. Ему кажется, что ему загнали по полной обойме и туда, и туда.  
Джим лежит в криокапсуле. Мертвый, неподвижный. Хан сидит в камере, прислонившись лбом к стеклу, и с легкой улыбкой наблюдает за работой Джона. Спок, Ухура и прочие офицеры лгут в лицо адмиралам, отчитываясь о произошедших событиях. Медперсонал ходит вокруг на цыпочках, принося еду и кофе.  
Он так не хочет слышать того, о чем они не говорят.  
Он работает, без сна и отдыха, сохраняя идеальную концентрацию, неделями. Он методично, с нуля, создает сыворотку, которая оживит мертвеца.  
  
Вчера он услышал, как кто-то из медсестер шепотом назвал его богом.  
  


**Брат**

  
  
Джим открывает глаза в больничной палате.   
Спок смотрит осуждающе. Боунз ругается.  
Поразительно, в раю все прямо как дома.  
  
Немного позже в его голове проясняется и оказывается, что рай он все еще не заслужил.   
Спок докладывает, что произошло. Что сделали они все — его изумительный, потрясающий, самый лучший в Галактике экипаж. Боунз стоит рядом, периодически тыкая в него какими-то диагностическими приборами, и пытается преуменьшить свои заслуги. Джим глубоко вдыхает, улыбается и расслабленно откидывается на подушки.   
Все получилось.  
Боунз и Спок обезвредили Хана. Джим спас "Энтерпрайз". Боунз воскресил Джима. Спок, Ухура, Сулу, Чехов и остальные убедили адмиралов в том, что ничего выходящего за рамки человеческих возможностей не случилось.  
  
Но Джим беспокоится о том, что Хан, которого заперли где-то, скажет лишнего. Поэтому сразу же после того, как ему было позволено покинуть больницу, он организовывает их встречу.  
Наедине.  
Так как он опять спас мир (не он — сколько можно повторять — не он а Спок, Боунз, Скотти, остальные), ему позволяют такую роскошь.   
  
Он насторожено приближается к пленнику, не зная, чего ожидать, с чего начать.  
— Брат, — улыбается Хан из-за сверхпрочного стекла камеры.   
И Джим понимает, что должен Боунзу извинение. Или десять. И ящик ромуланского эля.   
— Здравствуй, Хан.  
— Хорошо, что ты пришел. Нам есть, о чем поговорить.  
Кирк колеблется, прежде чем сделать шаг вперед.  
— Ну что ты, — смеется узник и качает головой, — разве ты еще не понял, что я никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не наврежу члену своей семьи? Какой ты ненаблюдательный, брат.  
У Джима как-то изначально не складывалось с семьей. Отец умер в день его рождения, мать предпочла ему звезды, брат сбежал из дома, Фрэнк был мудаком… Тенденция ясна, в общем.  
Он сглатывает и пытается найти слова. Потому что в груди ворочается что-то неопределимое.  
Где праведная ярость? Где месть за Кристофера Пайка? Где удовлетворение от того, что враг побежден?   
— О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
— Для начала, я хочу поблагодарить тебя и отца. Мне сказали, что вы настояли, чтобы мы все продолжили наш… ледяной сон. Я не ожидал от отца ничего иного, он всегда заботился о нас, а ты меня приятно удивил. Спасибо.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — Джим стоит практически вплотную к стеклу.   
Выражение лица пленника меняется. Теперь он серьезен. Ни тени улыбки. И в голосе что-то до мурашек похожее на мольбу.  
— Ты должен позаботиться об отце, брат, — требует Хан. – Они не должны получить его, слышишь? Он не должен попасть в лаборатории. Ты, я — мы всего лишь его бледные тени. Секреты, хранящиеся в его крови… Они не должны получить их. И его. Они не должны получить его. Не должны разрезать на куски в поисках могущества и вечной жизни. Обещай мне, Джим. Обещай мне, брат.   
_"Я тебе не брат"_ , — думает Джим, но почему-то не может произнести этого вслух. Вместо этого с непослушных губ срывается клятва.  
— Я обещаю.  



End file.
